Explaining about Diesel 10 and Dennis and the Chase Through New York
Here's how the team explain Diesel 10 and Dennis to Wilbur and the chase through New York goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Stuart Little 2. far across the Little House, we see Dennis on top of a building and he activates a hologram projector showing Diesel 10 Dennis: Diesel 10, I'm in position. Diesel 10: hologram Very good, Dennis. Now make this very quick and painful, because I'm getting impatient by a second. And remember Dennis, no mistakes. Dennis: You got it. 10 cuts off the hologram, and it shows our heroes still awake in the Little House (except for Twilight and Flurry Heart who have fallen asleep upstairs) Cadance: Well, Twilight and Flurry Heart have fallen asleep. Shining Armor: Well they've had a big day today. Hank: Yeah, well I'll tell y'all one thing. I think Stuart and Margalo are cutest little couple a huge tender engine like me has ever seen. Applejack: I agree with you there Hank. Even I have to admit it, they're kinda cute together. Templeton: Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with the cuteness already, I think everyone already knows that. Thomas: Hmmm. Edward: What's the matter, Thomas? Thomas: Well, when Margalo says she's been attacked by that Falcon. I think that Diesel 10 could probably have something to do with this. Gordon: Disgraceful! Henry: Disgusting! James: Thomas, I highly doubt that a harmful monster like Diesel 10 would team up with a bird, just trying to kill Margalo. Wilbur: Who's Diesel 10? player scratch and everyone has scared looks on there faces as Percy, Pinkie, and Jenny back up a little bit as everyone looks at Thomas and Thomas takes a deep breath Thomas: Diesel 10, is one of the scariest, evilest, and sadistic villains we have ever encountered. Cardigan: What does he look like? Jolteon: Oh, he looks something more like this. shows a picture of him and Percy, Pinkie, and Jenny scream Pinkie: It's Diesel 10! Jenny: Take him away! Take him away! Vaporeon: Whoa, whoa, guys! It's not him, it's just a drawing. See? Jolteon: Now I'm gonna show you this picture again, and try not to scream, okay? Percy: Yeah, sure. Jolteon: Okay. shows Jolteon the picture again Pinkie, and Jenny scream Percy: Horrible! removes the picture, bemused. He holds up the picture again. Percy, Pinkie, and Jenny scream again. Both Jolteon and Vaporeon then look at each other and smile slyly. Jolteon repeatedly shows and takes away the picture as Percy, Pinkie, and Jenny scream every single time. And soon Jolteon and Vaporeon laugh till Espeon rolls her eyes, and uses Psychic to bash both of their heads as they say: "Ow!" Nellie: Well, what are the bad things he has ever done to you guys? Thomas: Well for starters, he returned to destroy the lost engine called: Lady. Then he returned by using Percy to get the Steam Works with other diesels, including Paxton. Then he returned by teaming up with an evil car called: Professor Z, to take over the world. Then he along with two other diesels called: Den and Dart teamed up with some other villains and a traitorous Autobot which I refuse to mention, for him for being a traitor to Optimus, by bringing their planet Cybertron to our atmosphere. Aranaea: Wow, he sure does sound pretty evil. Thomas: Yeah, we thought we never seen him again. Until now. Nellie: What do you mean? C-3PO: Because, he along with some old goons of his, and two evil equines have returned during the beginning of the Clone Wars. R2:-D2: beeps C-3PO: In fact, R2 and I have also seen him some rare times. R2 play some. activates a hologram projector with Diesel 10 and General Grievous on it General Grievous hologram: My training has served me well. It has awarded me many trophies. Diesel 10: hologram Don't let your circuits cloud your reality. Remember what Count Dooku has taught you, Grievous. If you are to succeed the combat against the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. It would be best for you to retreat, you must break them before you engage them. One of many elements this lacking. Only then will you achieve victory and have your trophy. General Grievous hologram: GRAH! cuts off Rarity: That was when Grievous captured R2. R2-D2: beeps C-3PO: He doesn't like to be reminded about it. Rarity: Yes, I know. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes